


Loki's Exotic Playthings

by BlueNightmare



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Kingdom Hearts, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Crossover, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNightmare/pseuds/BlueNightmare
Summary: When one can venture into other worlds as they please, it is so easy to come across delightful new toys...





	Loki's Exotic Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> 50% gift for a friend, 50% self-indulgent smut. Seek no involving story here.

What Loki had done for entertainment before portals to other worlds had become so wonderfully convenient, she simply didn't know.

Of all the realms she had visited on her never-ending journey in search of new toys, the universe that she had most recently visited had been one of the most chaotic and confusing that she had ever set foot in. Still, despite the migraine that the odd world had left her with, her visit had been well worth it. The plaything that she had obtained in the strange maze of realms she had encountered was one of her very favorites already, and they had had so little time yet to get to know one another.

The keyblade master who called herself Aqua was strikingly beautiful, possessed the body of a goddess, and her fierce will to fight had never gone away, even when her chances of vanquishing her foe had long since evaporated to nothing. No matter what Loki had done to her in the countless hours they had shared since, Aqua had bounced back with a snarl, and it had been an absolute joy to witness.

There was nothing so enjoyable as the pointless defiance of a beautiful woman in chains.

Loki sighed her pleasure into the candlelit throne room of her private palace, grinding the long heel of her elegant shoe into the soft mound of Aqua's bare, clover-clamped breast. She relished the keyblade master's pained squeak and the way her eyes blazed bright with anger, the fiery blush in the girl's cheeks and the violent shift of her rubber-clad form making her sigh with desire. Yes, broken toys brought her endless hours of amusement, but there was just _something_ about the glossy veneer of defiance that came with a _relatively_ new plaything that filled her with joy, and she resolved that this time she would not be so quick to ruin the fun. Captives who shone as brightly as this young woman were a rare treat, indeed.

Speaking of glossy veneers, the girl was surely weary now of the familiar grip of latex clinging firm against her skin, even if the teasing drift of cool air against certain parts of her body made her wish for more of it.

The catsuit was blue, of course, the same bright shade as her sweat-drenched hair, stretching tight over legs and arms and torso all drawn taut by her restraints, hugging thigh and calf and stomach and neck as it shone in the candlelight of the opulent bedchamber. Very few areas of the girl's athletic body were spared the latex's tenacious clutches; her head, lips straining around the bulky black ball gag strapped inside her mouth; her ample breasts, hard pink nipples gripped tight by a nasty pair of clamps linked by a silvery chain; her crotch, the pink flower between her legs left completely vulnerable by the strategic split in the lower part of her ensemble that also left her rear hole bare.

She was helpless to do anything about any of it, her arms stretched wide across the floor and locked down in chains bolted to the floor, her legs spread and secured in the same uncomfortable manner, keeping her down no matter how much she fought them. Aqua was strong, but the shackles and chains were far stronger; they rattled when she tested them, but held firm around her ankles and wrists, heavy and thick and oppressive. Her every attempt to escape ended in frustration, seething anger, tapering to despair, and Loki was there to devour her raging emotions like a cat furiously lapping up a bowl of milk.

Honestly, the little whore should have been grateful that the torture had eased off.

She propped her chin upon a fist in thought, her elbow forcing her knee further downward, digging the heel of her shoe deeper into Aqua's suffering breast. _What to do with her today?_ she mused to the melody of her captive's cries. Fucking her was always fun, but Loki's abbreviated trip to the girl's home realm hadn't furnished her with the images of anybody she could take the form of while she did it, and sex simply wasn't as enjoyable when she couldn't use her illusions to mess with her poor partner's mind. Perhaps whipping, but then she would have to peel the wretched girl out of her latex prison, and it was difficult enough getting a catsuit off somebody without the occupant putting up a fight as well. A spanking, maybe... not the worst torment in the playbook by far, but the humiliation and rage it inspired in Aqua just kept the sorceress coming back to it like an addict, over and over...

In the end, however, Loki decided that it would be more fun to introduce a new pawn into the game today, just to keep things interesting.

She stepped over Aqua as if she was nothing, sparing not a single glance for the warrior chained to her floor like a dog. She had just the playmate for the keyblade master, squirreled away in the depths of her personal dungeon. One might even call them a matching set.

~ ~ ~

One set of high-heeled footsteps had left the throne room, but two sets returned.

The chain in Loki's hand was gold to match her finery, the links of the thin little leash glimmering in the dim light of the throne room, but the collar it was linked to was made of stiff black leather, wrapped around the throat of a woman that Aqua had never seen before in her life. Stretched taut between witch and prisoner, the leash offered the stranger no choice to follow along behind Loki, though even her only option was no easy task for her. Her steps were hobbled and dangerously awkward, her ankles chained together with just inches of give, her feet strapped into absurdly sloped heels that denied her any hope of running, though the blazing fury in her deep pink eyes suggested that she would have preferred to kick Loki in her smirking face. A thick leather muzzle prevented her from speaking her mind, straps winding around her head and through her soft blue hair, a sidetail flowing down to her left shoulder bound tight by a thick purple ribbon, a hint of who she once had been.

Claire Rieveldt was as much of a fighter as Aqua, but just like the keyblade master, her fight was done.

Not that capturing her had been an easy feat. Even among the people of her industrialized world Claire had been a capable fighter, and relieving her of her orbal gun in the middle of their scrap had barely made things easier on Loki. Eventually, it had taken a little trickery to finally overcome the officer; assuming the form of the red-haired man she had seen Claire speaking to before she had made her move had surprised her for long enough for Loki to take advantage, knocking her out cold with a bolt of magical force from her fingertip.

Now, here Claire was, trapped in a world that was not her own, everybody and everything that she had ever known so distant in space and time that they might as well no longer exist. Leashed, hobbled, her arms bound behind her back in a tight leather sheath that kept them pressed together from elbow to wrist, the Icy Maiden was in Loki's world now, and she would play by Loki's rules, like it or not.

For Claire, Loki's rules did not include wearing any clothes at all. Unlike Aqua and her ceaselessly clinging latex, the Erebonian woman had been locked up in the dungeons deep beneath the sorceress's sanctuary without a scrap of clothing on her, and Loki had seen no reason to give her anything to hide behind beyond the restraints locked and buckled around her body. Her bare breasts bounced with every step, forced out by the awkward position of her aching, straining arms, her rosy pink nipples erect from cold, tempting Loki to abuse them. Below she was clean-shaven, but telltale wetness lingered between her things, hinting at attentions given out of Aqua's view, no doubt playing a part in the other prisoner's fierce, resentful blush.

"My two beautiful blue hairs," Loki crooned as she dragged Claire to her throne, where the spreadeagled Aqua glared up at her from the floor, just as the witch had left her. Of course, Loki had far more than just two blue-haired women in her custody - her dungeons ran as deep as her sadistic streak - but there was no point muddying the beauty of the moment with more words than necessary as she unclasped the leash and pushed Claire down to her knees, hands on the officer's shoulders, compelling her to kneel between Aqua's wide-spread legs. All three of them knew what was about to happen, but Loki took no less delight in placing her palm against Claire's scalp and making her bend forward, pressing her head down, down, deep between Aqua's thighs, where the stale musk of folds unwashed after weeks of unwilling sex made her flinch and try to pull away.

If only she could breathe through her muzzled mouth instead.

"I'm sure you can tell what this is about, whores," Loki murmured as she peered over Claire's shoulder, ensuring that the soldier's nose was planted firmly in Aqua's snatch. The Icy Maiden wasn't resisting now, just enduring, her eyes closed tight in revulsion, but Aqua herself was not feeling so co-operative as her fellow prisoner, chains rattling as she squirmed, writhing against the floor. She snarled around her ballgag, lifting her head to glare down her body at the witch, seething with hate she longed to vent through her fists, but Loki merely smiled serenely back at her. "You both know what is going to happen. What you're going to do. You both know better than to argue, isn't that right?"

Claire remained stoic, despite her rigid, muzzled face lingering just an inch from Aqua's cunt, but while she showed no reaction to Loki's gloating, the rattle of chains against the floor abruptly ceased. Aqua went still, grim recognition in her eyes, echoes of past punishments for orders ignored flitting through her head, making her flinch. Defiant she might still be, but the keyblade master had learned her place.

"But how about we make this more interesting?" With a click of Loki's fingers, a smooth slate-grey orb manifested in the air above her hand, floating gracefully in place, its sheen reflecting the scene around it to perfection. "It can't be all fun and games for you, now can it? I think five minutes should be long enough..." Her finger traced along the equator of the sphere, watching it slowly turn at her bidding. "From the moment this orb turns green, Claire, that is how long you shall have to pleasure Aqua here with your mouth. I recommend that you give this task your all, for if Aqua hasn't orgasmed by the time the orb shifts to red... you will be punished. Severely."

Claire went stiff, genuine fear on what could be seen of her face, not that Loki or Aqua could view it. She, too, knew what punishment meant in Loki's domain.

"However, if Aqua _does_ give in to her... primal urges... before those five minutes are up," the witch went on, her other hand idly stroking Claire's soft blue hair, dancing along the leather straps wound throughout it, "Then she will be punished instead, for failing to endure. Either way, one of you is going to have a _very_ bad night. I wonder which it will be?"

She gave them both a long, awkward minute to allow that to sink in before finally reaching behind Claire's head, unbuckling her muzzle, yanking leather straps out of tangled hair sharply enough to make the soldier flinch. The panel came away from her mouth, the long, thick, obviously phallic bulge on the inside of the harness slowly sliding out from between her teeth, slick with saliva, and more of it spilled out onto the floor as she coughed and worked her jaw. She gasped in air, spat onto the floor, ridding her mouth of the foul, sweaty taste that Loki had taken such care to make authentic with her sorcery. "Y-you _bitch_..."

"Did I _say_ that you could speak?" Loki's tone was playful, but the threat behind it was clearly not, the sorceress's fingers winding through Claire's sky-blue tresses and yanking them back, snatching a pained cry from the Erebonian. "I took that out for one reason only. I suggest that you put yourself to work if you wish to avoid punishment tonight, Claire, because your time begins... now."

A faint ringing resounded from the hovering orb Loki had conjured, its grey surface shifting to a vibrant green.

Claire made no move to obey her orders.

"The clock is ticking." Loki had half-expected Claire's reluctance - it was much of the point of the exercise, after all - and she cooed the words into the soldier's ear, holding her head down so in the keyblade master's crotch, but declining to force her face all the way in. She preferred for Claire to take the last step of her own free will. "She doesn't look in the least wet down there, does she? Aqua is quite the slut, but you should still consider-"  
"Shut up!"

Claire strained to lift herself, trying to force her head up, but there was little she could accomplish with Loki holding her down and her arms strapped together behind her back. The impossible odds didn't stop her from fighting, of course, a soldier's pride fueling her brave if futile resistance. "I'm not doing this! I'm not playing your sick games anymore! Let me out of this, or...!"

"Or what? You'll arrest me?" There was little humor in Loki's cold laugh as she pressed down on Claire's scalp, slowly but surely pushing her face down, down, where Aqua's cunt awaited tending. "We aren't in your world any more, slut. I am the only authority here, and I say that you are the ones who get the cuffs. And the punishment, if you don't hurry up and get to work."

Stony silence.

"Ugh... I should have known you were going to be annoying." Rolling her scornful violet eyes, Loki snapped her fingers, the floating orb shifting back to slate-grey blankness with a resentful chime. "How about this, then... if you don't give this your absolute best, Claire, I will simply give Aqua her punishment anyway, and yours on top of it." She lifted her hand and patted the top of Claire's head insultingly, as if she were tending a dog. "No loopholes. I'm sure somebody like you can appreciate that, hm?"

Claire went rigid, her stomach sinking into a cold abyss. Her weak point had been struck. The prospect of facing another round of punishment terrified her, but to force it on somebody else... would be unforgivable.

"Bitch..." she whispered, but it was nothing more than the bitterness of the defeated.

"I knew you would see it my way." Again Loki's fingers clicked, and the orb once again shifted from grey to green, the chime ringing out through the chamber. "Five minutes, Claire. I suggest you make them count this time."

Aqua had lain there cursing her helplessness while her fellow prisoner fought their unwanted mistress as best she could, lifting her head to stare down at them as Loki browbeat Claire into submission, but the instant she saw Claire's face dipping into her crotch, she shut her eyes and rolled her head back against the floor, teeth gripping her ball-gag tight. Pain she could take, but this...

A warm, wet tongue flicked against her exposed folds, and she went rigid against the floor, a muffled grunt slipping through her gag despite her efforts to keep it in.

Before she had been brought to this world, the only sexual pleasure that Aqua had known had come from her own fingers, from furtive minutes spent under blankets in the privacy of her room, relieving herself after the day's stresses. She had enjoyed it, despite the hot shame that nagged her after the deed was done... but since Loki had dragged her to this horrible place, her sexual experiences had been brought out into the open, used as a weapon to humiliate her. She had learned to fear the experience more than enjoy it, these feelings most often the opening act in something degrading and painful.

Her body, of course, _loved_ the illicit touch of Claire's tongue against her crotch, no matter what her head made of it. Her womanhood delighted in the sloppy but firm strokes the stranger from another world was bestowing upon it, sending thrills of unwanted pleasure through her lower body, and squirming away did little to help her, the gentle bounce of her breasts enough to bring the clamps biting deep, repaying her reluctance with pain. Perversely, it only spiked her arousal, making her more sensitive to the assault between her legs, her body tense against the floor as that warm, wet tongue explored her folds and darted against her clit...

Aqua had no choice, but Claire's tore her heart in two.

The soldier was no stranger to pleasing women. She knew exactly what to do to drive Aqua insane, perhaps even make the poor girl forget where she was for a few blissful seconds, and if she had _really_ wanted to, that five minute timer would have been nothing but a formality.

Instead, the strokes of her experienced tongue were reluctant. Messy. Dutiful. The taste of the strange shackled girl's slowly moistening pussy was seductive, but there was no way Claire could enjoy it like this, offered against its owner's will. This wasn't sex, it was slavery, and the pull of Loki's fingers in her hair reminded her every second, the dull ache in her restrained arms keeping her in the moment. 

Her mind was at war with itself. Coaxing her to give this girl the full treatment to avoid suffering another of Loki's punishments. Reminding her that it was her duty to protect others, that if she could spare Aqua by keeping her from orgasm and taking the punishment herself, she should do it. Needling her with Loki's threats of what would happen if Claire didn't give this her all.

If she went easy on Aqua, would Loki figure it out? Would she somehow, magically just know? Magic here worked entirely differently to the orbal arts of her homeworld. She had no comprehension of the scale of Loki's power. Could she risk it? If she was found out, Aqua would suffer twice over...

No. She couldn't.

She steeled herself, took a deep breath of air that smelled like sex and Aqua, and lowered her mouth back to her task, pressing her lips against the other girl's vulnerable clit and nudging, kissing, sucking.

The keyblade master's reaction was immediate. Her body bucked in delight at the attention, a muffled whine escaping her tightly gagged mouth as she instinctively mashed her pussy against the soldier's face in search of more of that delightful touch, only to withdraw in shame as her mind caught up with her lust. Of course, there was no escape for her; now that Claire had decided to bring Aqua to pleasure, she set about her mission with the efficiency of a soldier, pursuing her until she had nowhere else to go, lapping at her soaking folds, assaulting and teasing and assaulting again, then finally delving inside...

Aqua shuddered, crying out in despairing need.

Pleasure assailed the keyblade master from her wanting core, forcing itself upon her, pushing by her mental resistance as if it were nothing. She tried to fight the rising heat inside of her, but it was like standing against the tide; it swept over her, her body's desires overwhelming her mind's as if she were an unwanted passenger in her own head. The consequences of giving in to orgasm hung over her like a guillotine, but her body didn't care, greedily absorbing the shockingly clever manipulations of the strange soldier's tongue, the chains locking down her limbs keeping in check her primal need to get away, _now_ -

Another bolt of pleasure ripped through her. She was close. The other captive was too good, too clever with her tongue. She couldn't resist for long.

Her eyes cracked open, staring wildly, as if she might see some magic symbol engraved upon the ceiling that might somehow help her endure, but all she saw was Loki, staring down at her, her lips curled in a maliciously smug smile that made her feel as small as an insect clinging to the sorceress's shoe. She was feasting upon Aqua's humiliation, patiently waiting for the moment she cracked and lost the battle, consigning herself to another night of torture...

How Aqua longed to shove her keyblade down the witch's throat.

If only her weapon would manifest here in this foreign world when she tried to call it.

It wouldn't. She had tried hundreds of times, more than she could possibly count, but her keyblade simply wouldn't appear in her hand. Her magic refused to function. She couldn't fight back, couldn't even stop herself from shuddering at the touch of this infuriatingly skilled stranger's mouth, her vulnerable pussy tensing and clenching as Claire's tongue finally pushed its way inside of her-

She climaxed with a scream her bulky gag couldn't contain, pleasure coursing through her treacherous body, her hips bucking against the floor as she painted Claire's face with warm, sticky wetness.

Again, she tasted defeat.

"How disappointing."

The orb vanished with a swirl of Loki's finger, still green as a leaf, fading out of Aqua's vision as her dazed blue eyes slid shut. That hadn't taken five minutes. It had barely taken two. She wasn't getting better at resistance - she was getting worse. Even as devilishly good as the soldier had been with her tongue, she should have been stronger, better. She was trained to take hits in combat. Why couldn't she endure this?!

Without the slightest scrap of sympathy for Aqua's internal torment, Loki yanked Claire out of the other girl's crotch by her sidetail, ignoring her snarl of protest and forcing the cock-like protrusion of the harness back between the soldier's sticky lips before she could choke out a word. The foreign warrior thrashed violently as she was pulled back into the sorceress's voluptuous body, screaming obscenities through her humiliating gag, but it was far too late for resistance now, the sorceress's hands making light work of fastening the straps around Claire's head. 

"Lucky you," she whispered into Claire's ear, her tongue curling out to lick at her, slithering a wet trail across the side of the Icy Maiden's face. "You get to go back to your cell for the night and think about what you've done. You will be fed in the morning, but that little meal should sustain you through the night..."

Fingers wound between hair and straps, hauling Claire forward once again and pressing her muzzled face back into Aqua's soaking crotch, but this time she was made to linger in the mess she had made for mere seconds before she was dragged up the keyblade master's latex-hugged body, smearing wetness against belly and chest and between full, bare breasts, teasing the chain that bound Aqua's nipples together and making her squeak in distress. Finally the two blue-haired women were brought face-to-face, nose to nose, both gagged, shame in their eyes as they were forced to look upon the other in flushed, humiliated silence.

Looking Aqua in the eye mere seconds after eating her out against her will and condemning her to a night of punishment, her face and hair wet with the other girl's juices, was one of the hardest things that Claire had ever done.

"You two are so _delightful_ together..." With a final rough shove against the back of Claire's head, the captives were forced into a forceful mockery of a kiss, held together through twin grunts of protests and the furious twisting of Claire's body against Aqua's. Their lips were separated by rubber ball and leather muzzle, but it was still undeniably intimate, and Loki took great pains to keep their bodies pressed against each others from head to waist, breast to breast, the added pressure on Aqua's clamped nipples bringing a fresh wave of stinging tears to her eyes. "Perhaps I will have you share a cell when Aqua's punishment is over," Loki mused as she held Claire down atop Aqua, one hand splayed at the back of her head, the other between the soldier's shoulder blades, keeping her where she belonged. "You are getting along so well, after all..."

Their pride was torn to tatters, the shame weighing them down more than the chains, but when Claire was finally pulled away from Aqua by her bound arms, her bare skin awkwardly peeling away from the shackled girl's latex-sheathed body, their tearful eyes met for one fleeting moment.

She didn't miss the flicker of rebellion still dwelling in that bright blue gaze.

Its fiery warmth gave the Icy Maiden heart as she was torn away from the keyblade master's side and marched back down to the dungeons to rot in her filthy cell. It could not insulate her naked body from the cold stone floor that sapped away her strength and left her shivering and bitter, but it kindled a flame inside of her that would keep burning until their chance finally, finally came.

She wasn't alone.

~ ~ ~

Late that night, her hands shackled tightly behind her back and her mouth sealed shut behind a muzzle of her own, her bare skin painted with countless lines of fierce red and her nipples and pussy still aching from the sadistically heavy weights that had hung from them, cooling wetness still staining her shaking legs, Aqua was thrown inside the very same cell with Claire, the sorceress living up to her wicked word.

Perhaps Loki had imagined that the animosity she had stirred between them would set the two helpless women at each others throats, wearing them down still further, but only minutes after the cell door was closed and locked and the footsteps of their captor had receded into the dark, Claire was worming her way across the freezing floor, her muffled grunts and the gentle scrape of chains against stone making Aqua lift her wary head. A face streaked with tears looked up to greet the Erebonian woman, blue eyes staring into pink for a long, painful moment.

Then, they were closer still, the heat of their bodies and their undying wills shared between them.


End file.
